1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to testing of voltage protection devices, in particular, during the in-service life of a product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transient voltage protection devices are relied upon to protect sensitive electronic circuits from lightning strikes, faults and other transients which could cause damage to the circuits. Any faults in the protection devices themselves can have serious safety implications, particularly on aerospace products.
Conventionally, transient voltage protection devices are only thoroughly tested by the device manufacturer. They may not generally be re-tested, even when they are assembled into a printed circuit board (PCB). Consequently, this could allow some types of faults to remain undetected leaving the circuits unprotected.